Say No More
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Hope is in agony and some one helps.


FINAL FANTASY FANFIC

PAIRING: HOPE AND SNOW

SLIGHT A/U

NO MORE TALKING

Hope sat on a rock staring at the man he secretly longed for Snow the man who let his mother fall to her death. But Hope knew deep down that it wasn't Snows fault she had volunteered on her own accord to help make a path for the resistance and he had tried to hold onto her but she slipped out of his hands… ok so maybe it was his fault but still he couldn't help but feel a strong longing for the man. He was tall blonde strong caring loving and muscular everything Hope wanted in a boyfriend. But a major factor was that Snow was engaged to Serah. During a time like this he would turn to his mother for her advice and wisdom but she was gone and all he had was his sister Vanille at least he had her to talk to. Vanille looked over and saw her brother sitting on a rock looking at Snow again she sauntered over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna be ok Hope?"

"I don't know Vanille mom is gone. And the guy I'm in love with is engaged"

"Don't be so upset come on it will get better"

"Oh really I'd love to see how. Because from where I'm sitting everything looks pretty shitty "

"Well, have you thought about maybe trying to tell Snow how you feel?"

"You mean go on a suicide mission? Are you serious? Telling him that I'm in love with him would be a one way ticket to a gay bashing."

"Maybe not"

Vanille sauntered off to go find someone else to pester with her cheery peppiness and left her brother alone with his thoughts suddenly Hope saw Snow turn toward him and gave him a flash of that perfect smile. And the pain in his heart continued to grow. Hope wanted nothing more than to run up to Snow and wrap his arms around his large and muscular frame. But he knew he couldn't. After a few hours had gone by since he had talked to Vanille he decided to go and talk to him the worst that could happen would Snow would beat the crap out of him and hopefully kill him so he could be free from the pain he felt. So gathering his composure he got up from the rock he was sitting on and slowly walked toward Snow with each step he took he could feel his heart begin to tie itself in a knot. He was about to turn around and forget the whole thing when he heard Snow's soft angelic voice.

"Hey Hope. "

"Hey Snow."

"Did you need something kiddo?"

"No." was all he could muster to say he turned around about to walk away when he saw Vanille standing in from of him and point in snows direction telling him that she wasn't about to let him give up when he had come this far so he gathered up what little courage he could muster turn and around and…

"Hey Hope" Snow cut him off?

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your mother I tried my best to save her"

Tears started to fall down hopes face and he didn't want Snow to see him cry. He turned around trying to hide the fact that he was crying from Snow but he was smart and he knew that he was crying and after all being the big man that Snow was what would he know about compassion Hope thought to himself. Apparently Snow did know a thing or two about compassion because the next then he knew he felt big strong arms wrap around his lanky body and a warmth inside his heart that he hadn't felt since the last time he had hugged his mother. Hope looked up into Snow's breath taking beautiful blue eyes and at that moment Snow and Hope's faces began to come closer together and then in the instant their lips met Hope felt electric sparks fill his entire body and then after Snow broke the kiss he looked at hope and said.

"I know how you feel about me I see you staring at me constantly."

"Sorry"

"Shhhh" He put his finger to Hopes lips.

"There is nothing to be sorry for now come on no more talking."

Snow then fell to his knees and picked up Hope and set him on his lap and Hope wrapped his legs around then taller man. And then Hope took Snows lips once again in hungry need and let his tongue drift into Snows slightly open mouth. They stayed in the position for what felt like hours never breaking the contact of their lips then when they both came up for air Hope went to kissing Snow's soft neck which was returned with by a pleasurable moan. Snow then took Hope's lips once again and wrapped a large arm around the smaller boy and a hand into his hair then slowly took him down to the ground. Once safely on the ground the larger of the two proceeded to take of his large trench coat and the shirt underneath it. When his large torso was exposed to Hope he brought up his small hands and made contact with the larger man's chest feeling Snow's bare chest brought excitement to Hope and he suddenly felt a hardening in his pants. Snow went down and began to brush soft tender kisses to the younger boy's neck when Snow though that Hope had had enough of that he proceeded and brushed the younger boy's coat off of his shoulder and then he took of the black shirt he had on underneath now both men's bare chests were exposed to each other. Hope wanted to taste Snows delicate skin so he got up off the ground and began to nibble on Snow's soft pink nipples then he ran a hand down Snow's exposed body to his pants where he could see the impression of and impressive sized member. Hope undid the buttons to Snow's pants and proceeded to take them off once off he made Snow lay down on the cold crystalized ground and began to lick the fabric hiding Snow's impressive sized cock. Once wet Hope hooked his finger on the inside of the older man's briefs and brought them down and right in front of his face was the most perfect cock he had ever seen at an astonishing eleven inches. Hope proceeded to lick the entire length and then to suck on Snow's generously sized ball's and after he thought he had him pretty worked over he laid down and said to Snow

"Take me"

Snow complied with the younger boys request and took of the boys pants and before he took of the boys briefs he noticed to darker fabric he smiled to himself then pulled off the younger boy's briefs and noticed that the young boy was leaking pre cum. Snow then bent down and proceeded to take the younger boys entire length in his mouth. Hope being so surprised by the feeling of another person's mouth on his cock let out a loud moan. After a few minutes of covering Hope's cock with saliva he made the younger boy turn over and get on his knees once Hope's butt was in front of him. Snow didn't hesitate to begin licking the younger boy's hole getting him ready for his big cock. Hope was surrounded by total Bliss at the feeling of Snow's tongue on his hole. After Snow got him good and wet he made the younger turn back over on his back Snow then lifted the smalls boy's legs on his chest and proceeded to push his huge member into the smaller boy's hole one completely inside he began a slow and steady motion Snow then lean down and proceed to kiss the smaller boy passionately Hope wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck. Then Snow came up a let the Hopes legs fall to the side of his body then Snow picked Hope up and he proceeded to bounce on his large member after a few minutes Snow released Hope and laid down where the younger of the two started to ride his cock furiously. Hopes cock was aching by now and while riding Snow's cock he began to pump his aching member furiously. A few minutes later Hope felt his balls tighten and then he said.

"I'm gonna cum!"

A minute later hope began to release his load first he shot three ropes of cum all over Snow's chest and after he began to leak a great amount onto snows stomach. Hope got off of Snow to which Snow responded too by standing. Towering over Hope the young boy got on his knees and began to suck Snow off once again. Hope lets his hand roam around to Snow's ass to which he began rubbing his incredible ass he then let a finger find Snow's hole and inserted Snow surprised by this moaned in great pleasure and a few minutes later shot a huge load into hopes mouth to which the young boy drank every drop. A few minutes later after they had gotten clean Snow and hope both laid down together on the cold crystalized ground where the group had made camp and Hope simply said

"I love you Snow" To which the older boy responded to by bringing the boy closer him and responded to by saying.

"I love you more."

THE END.


End file.
